<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Shot In The Dark by Wackadaisicl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454465">A Shot In The Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackadaisicl/pseuds/Wackadaisicl'>Wackadaisicl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions, Gavin has self esteem issues, M/M, No Smut, This is weird, because ew, gavin’s just crude, idk what this ended up being</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackadaisicl/pseuds/Wackadaisicl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You mind tellin’ me who it is you’re thirsting after?”<br/>He had a hunch he knew exactly who Nines was talking about. That didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna play oblivious, though.</p><p>~~</p><p>Gavin is terrified of his feelings for his partner and as usual, doesn’t deal with this well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Shot In The Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had an idea for what I wanted to write and then this came out instead. It’s a little wonky and kinda out of character, I think, but enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had nearly set when Gavin found himself outside the precinct, nerves high as he hugged his jacket around him to keep warm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Gavin, may I speak with you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shoot, tin can.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “In private, preferably.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had no idea what his robo-partner had in store for him and he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. He was sure Nines was about to lecture him about… something. He didn’t know what but surely he had done something to piss off the android enough to drag him outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I in trouble or…?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” </p><p> </p><p>Blunt as always.</p><p> </p><p>“What’re we phking out here for, then?” </p><p> </p><p>Gavin desperately wanted this to get over with so he could get back into the warm building behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I wished to speak with you about a… personal matter.”</p><p> </p><p>Oh. <em> Oh. </em></p><p> </p><p>“You wanna talk to <em> me? </em>Alright, what kinda ‘personal matter’ you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>He leaned against the brick wall of the police station, attempting to appear nonchalant. He hoped this wasn’t what he thought it was.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe I have romantic feelings for someone and I am unsure what to do about them.” Nines LED flickered yellow as he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>Great, looks like this was exactly what he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“You mind tellin’ me who it <em> is </em> you’re thirsting over?”</p><p> </p><p>He had a hunch he knew exactly who Nines was talking about. He was a detective after all. Plus, it’s not like the dumb android had even tried to be subtle. That doesn’t mean he’s not gonna play oblivious, though.</p><p> </p><p>Nines face contorted in what seemed disgust at Gavin’s crude comment before answering.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not quite sure I want to say yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Good, so he still had time. Maybe he’d make it out of this after all.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, you wanna describe him for me? I can’t help if I don’t know what we’re workin’ with.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Him. </em>That was his first slip up and by the look Nines gave him, it hadn’t gone unnoticed. If he truly didn’t know who Nines was talking about, he wouldn’t know what pronouns to use. Shit.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose. To start off, he’s an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavin snorted because of <em> course </em> that’s where Nines would start! Nines made a sound like coughing before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s brash and arrogant as well as reckless. Sometimes I swear he has absolutely no regard for his own health.”</p><p> </p><p>Yep, sounds about right.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s rather rude, often picking fights for seemingly no good reason. Personally, I think it’s just a defense mechanism. He tries to push others away before they can leave of their own accord.”</p><p> </p><p>Oof, right on the nail. He’s not even surprised Nines figured him out. His partner always had a knack for seeing right through him and his bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like an asshole to me.” He said with a scoff.</p><p> </p><p>“He is. However, for those he has actually allowed somewhat close to him he can be quite the sweetheart. He’ll never admit it, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Wait, what?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s subtle things like remembering Officer Chen’s birthday or secretly asking Captain Fowler for Lieutenant Anderson’s more strenuous cases around the anniversary of his son’s death.”</p><p> </p><p>How did he know about that?</p><p> </p><p>“He’s also somehow brilliant, despite being an idiot. I quite admire his detective work.”</p><p> </p><p>Since when did Nines think he was a competent detective?</p><p> </p><p>“In fact, I’m very aware he’s far from oblivious. My question is why he feels the need to act as though he is. I was hoping you’d be able to answer this.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, Gavin curled over in a fit of coughing as he choked on his own spit. Of course Nines saw right through him, he always did.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He knew it was pointless but what else was he supposed to say?</p><p> </p><p>“Gavin. If you don’t feel the same way, please just tell me. I would much prefer a clean rejection than whatever it is you’re trying to do.” </p><p> </p><p>He hated the hurt on Nines’ face. Hated that he was the cause. Hated the way his name on Nines’ lips made him feel. Hated that he couldn’t just be honest. He hated all of this.</p><p> </p><p>The truth is, he knows he likes Nines too. How could he not? The fucking Android was literally designed to be peak hotness. He knew this. What scared him was how much further his feelings went than just that. He was used to short flings with no real future, not whatever this was.</p><p> </p><p>What <em> was </em> he trying to do? He supposed he had started acting oblivious to Nines’ feelings because he didn’t know what else to do. He was fucking terrified of his own feelings for the android and had no idea what a healthy relationship even looked like. There was no way he could ever make Nines as happy as he deserved to be. But he was selfish, too. He wanted to be with Nines so bad. He wanted every cheesy romcom to be his reality. He wanted to introduce Nines to his cats. He wanted to wake up every morning with Nines next to him. Goddamn, he wanted Nines.</p><p> </p><p>And so started his little dance of pushing Nines far enough away he wouldn’t have to confess while also holding him just close enough he didn’t have to let him go. It was borderline manipulative and had probably sent a lot of mixed signals the android’s way.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not- I just- look, I’m not good with this, okay?! I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>If only Nines would look at him like the pathetic mess he is. Gavin thought he’d be able to handle that better than the sympathy, patience, and adoration his partner’s expression displayed instead.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, just talk to me. I need to know where I stand with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gavin took one look into Nines’ icy-blue eyes, imploring him to explain, and finally caved. He told him everything in a disorganized, ramble-y manner but Nines seemed to follow his train of thought just fine. When he finished, Nines engulfed him in an unexpected hug. It took Gavin a moment but he eventually leaned into the touch and hugged back, savoring the feeling of Nines’ arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Gavin, this is all new to me too. We can figure it out together. If that’s what you want, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Nines pulled back looking uncertain. As hard as it was, Gavin refused to start lying again. It’s not like it had done him any good in the first place.</p><p> </p><p>“I- Yeah. Yeah, I really want that.”</p><p> </p><p>Nines engulfed him in a hug again. </p><p> </p><p>Of course that’s what he wanted. That’s more than he ever could’ve asked from Nines and yet here he was, holding Gavin with all the affection he severely doubted he deserved. There were so many ways this could go wrong. So many ways he could mess it all up. Too many scenarios ending in heartbreak ran through Gavin’s head as he held Nines tighter. He laughed into the android’s shoulder, though it didn’t hold any humor. Rather, it oozed fear and self deprecation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna fuck this up. You know that, right?” His voice was muffled but Nines didn’t have any issue understanding him.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. We’ll just have to wait and see.”</p><p> </p><p>And that shouldn’t be comforting but somehow, it is. It’s not an empty promise that everything will always be perfect, it’s honest and hopeful. He can get behind that. He’s still fucking terrified, but maybe this shot in the dark will be worth it. Maybe he won’t land face first into a rock bottom after jumping into this unfamiliar abyss of vulnerability with no idea where it would lead. Maybe Nines would catch him at the end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>